Love Sick
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: Hi Hi, Yaya-chan here with my second story It's about Amu and Ikuto getting together in the most weird place ever...Cadburys Factory .. I do not own Shugo Chara in any way shape or form


**Katsura: If you looking for a Fanfiction for Tadamu then your at the wrong place now FUCK OFF!!**

**Tadase: Hai Hai, I'm going ¬__________¬ **

**Yaya: Yer, You should do what I say, I still have the picture of you in your Ducky PJ's ...this story..wrote mb me YAYA!!**

**Tadase: I'm SORRY!!!, *runs away screaming***

**Katsura: Now back to the story, Ikuto and Amu Date..? WTF**

**Ikuto:...Did someone say Date?**

~~Amu's POV~~

Ring-ring ring-ring, I rolled to the side of my bed and switched off my alarm clock whilst looking out of the window

Ahh, it looks like it's gonna be a nice day today. I started singing to myself happily but theres one problem

What shall I wear?, It's so annoying when you can't find anything to wear so I jumped up from my nice warm bed and raded my wardrobe from top to bottom but with no luck I went with my first choice.

A short sleeved black T-shirt with a skull printing and a mini red criss-cross skirt. Ikuto will like it...Eh? Hang on my date with Ikuto is TODAY!, I completely forgot.

Panic attack I'm ment to be there by 11 and it's already 10:45!!

~~Midori's POV~~

What on earth is all that noice up there I wondered to myself.

"Amu dear are you ok" I shouted up the stairs to Amu.

"Fine mum" replied a rushed voice.

I returned to the kitchen to continue breakfast when about 5 minuetes later Amu burst through the door grabbed her toast from her plate and headed for the door.

"Excuse me missy, but it's a Saturday how can you possibly be so late for something today" I asked Amu in a firm tone.

"Umm, sorry Mum gotta dash" she called out slaming the door behind her.

Funny Kid.

~~Amu's POV~~

Run, Run, Run, Slow Down, Pant, Run, Run, Trip, Ouch... I started rubbing my head and noticed a crowd gathering looking at me laughting....

"It's not nice to stare" I said in my cool and spicy tone glaring at the people.

Soon enough they cleared off leaving me to go and sit on the bench in the heat and wait for Mr. I Will Turn Up Today If I Feel Like It. Well would you look at that it's 11:30..

"Hurry up Ikuto how do expect me to sit here in this heat for any longer" I complained, whiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

I gazed at the fountain innocently gushing out water tempting me to dive in. Tempting...so tempting.

"If Ikuto takes any longer, I swear I will be occupying that fountain" I muttered to myself

"Gomen" came a familiar voice from behind me "I hope you wern't waiting to long, here have an ice cream" offered Ikuto.

Why is he being so kind to me I thought as I took the ice cream giving it one dainty lick.

"YOU!, yes you are our lucky winner to join us for todays opening of the Cadburys Factory!" shouted an exaggerated voice from behind.

"E-ehhhh!" I screamed looking over my shoulder to greet sea of live streaming cameras.

"YOU!, yes you are live on Tokyo 1" replied the man sounding casual as he turned to face the camera "She looks happy" smiled the man.

I can't have the whole of Tokyo seeing me here with Ikuto! I murmured to myself.

~~~Ikuto's POV~~

"Whats wrong with her, how can she not be happy to hear that we get free chocolate!" I whispered to myself.

I spotted Amu blushing hard against her cheeks.

"Whats wrong, this free gift is for couples would I be wrong in saying you two are not a couple?" asked the man now

inpatient.

I leaned forward and grabbed hold of Amu's hand, I'll deal with the consequences later

"Yer sure, were a couple" I said carmly into the camera.

~~Tadase's POV~~

"NANIIIIII" I screamed out looking at the TV screen not believing my own ears.

Ikuto and Amu are seeing each other behind my back, I was never informed about this, a king must always be informed.

I rushed to the door grabbed my mothers coat, trust me I have been seen in it before.

When I reached the end of the kirb I was sure some teenages were shouting abuse at me but a king must stand his ground

and rise tall above his people so we a bit of resistence I ignored it.

Panting like there was no tommorow I entered the park seeing a large crowd gathered around the mistery couple. "Out of my way commoners"

I yelled at the top of my voice.

Everyone turns to look at me. Tumbleweed..... "E-ehh, carry on" I say feeling embarrassed. The buzzing of the crowd returns while I retreat

to the safety of a lonely bench.

This is outrageous!, A king should never let his people get their way.

~~Ikuto's POV~~

I feel like a star, all these cameras, all these lights, all the people, I'm having the time of my life!

~~Amu's POV~~

I feel like a idiot, all these cameras, all these lights, all the people, I feel positively suicidal!

~~Norman (Camera Man) POV~~

"Come on guys break it up, give the lovers some room to breath" I yell at the crowd. Oh My God they obeyed me, the power of show business.

I turn to the nearest camera and cut to a commercial.

"Right, looks like I need to get you two to the Factory" I say to them. Let me just call a bus.

~~Ikuto's POV~~ (currently in bus)

Was that real, I mean seriously who clicks their fingers and gets a bus right under their nose.

They are even giving out free chocolates, this is the life. I pick a chocolate with a caramel center and nibble on it slowly.

"Ikuto, It's getting a bit stuffy in here can you open the window" Amu asks me.

As I lean over to push open the window, I notice a strangly familiar strand of blonde hair dangling over the window.

He needs to get real, If hes sitting on top of the roof following us then in my books he has no life.

~~Tadase's POV~~

If I was king at this present moment I wouldnt have to do this, I could get one of my many minions to do my dirty work, MwahHaHaHa

"Oh, really I don't think anyone would want to work for you little king" came a sarcastic voice.

I turn round and see an ocean coloured eyed neko grinning at me. I'm hypnotized.

"Are my looks to good for you to resist" His grin now moving into a laugh.

---By the way, this is happening on the roof of a bus thats going 30 miles per hour---

"Silence, peasent do you really think your looks are better than mine?" I ask him.

"Your right your far more cuter than me but face it I mean I'm sexier than you" Ikuto says between sniggers.

"Yeah w-well Amu's mine so like back off playboy" I shout back at him.

"Ja ne" he shouts returning into the window he imerged from...

What was that back then?...Was I in love with Ikuto???!!

~~Amu's POV~~

"You took your time" I moaned at Ikuto.

"Missed me did you, thats nice" Ikuto replied looking straight into my eyes.

"A-anyway, whats going on up there?" she asked.

"Well Tadase is being he usual self" answered Ikuto showing no signs of happiness

"A retard" I finished his sentence for him.

"Ding-Dong, this is an important announcement please keep all baggage with you at all times, if baggage is left unattended it will be removed or even destroyed"

said a bored voice from the speaker.

"Gomen~ wrong button" said Norman through the speaker. "Who on earth put that one here, were not in an airport..." puzzled Norman "Or are we?...it's a question

which always bothers me" he said again

"Could you all please fasten your seat belts we will begin take off shortly" came the voice again.

And with that the road was under us...we were actually in the sky, in a bus??!!

I wonder how Tadase's doing

**Yaya: woop, I would like up to 10 reviews before I will write Chapter 2^^**

**Tadase: Please hurry, I'm on a roof here!**

**Katsura: Remember we have the Ducky PJ's Picture ¬¬**

**Tadase: Fine...**


End file.
